Kevin Levaras
"So we start again, from the top... Not the first time i've had to do this..." ~ Kevin Levaras, chatting with Aeron Dawnseeker. "This is where I draw the line. This is where I stop getting pushed around, and I start kicking some ass!" ~ Low HP quote. ''Biography'' Borne in Vale, 17 years ago, Kevin Levaras is the youngest of the party. However, him and Tobilas easily prove that age does not always bring maturity. Sometimes, it's the youngest that are the most mature. Kevin was trained at an early age by Raven on how to properly duel, and face off against his foes, with only a simple rapier. When Kevin was four, him and Arcanus explored the nearby caves around Vale. The boys were nearly held captive by the caves, but Arcanus pushed his brother out, and warped safely out of the cave. Kevin, though he never told Arcanus, was the one who dragged him back to the safety of the town. When he turned 8, his father moved to the city of Palastina, and took Kevin with him. It was then that Kevin met Tobilas and Aeron Dawnseeker, and their fates would become entwined for life... ''Appearence'' Kevin has medium length brown hair, and is usually seen with headphones in his ears. He has light blue eyes, and often accompanies the saying about his brother ("Arcanus has his father's eyes, and his mother's dreams... Whereas Kevin has his mother's eyes, but his father's dreams..."). He wears a atypical student outfit generally. However, once the turning point of the game hits, Kevin puts on his father's old duster, which has been torn and ripped, and takes up battle much more seriously. ''Abilities'' Kevin is able to manipulate any element to his will. He has troubles with Darkness and Ice, but is a master of Thunder, Fire and Light. Kevin is also a powerful swordsman, who fights very aggressively despite his nature. Kevin is also able to use fairly powerful healing magics, but is considered a backup healer (In light of Pip, Tobilas and Arcanus' healing abilities.) Innate Abilities Thunder Knight - Reckless Blade - Kevin's chances to hit are heavily influenced upon character location. If Kevin attacks from behind, 100% chance of hitting. If Kevin attacks from the front, 50% chance of hitting. Sides are 65~85%. Thunder Paladin - True Blade - Kevin's Critical Rate is increased by 10%, and his hit rate is increased by 15%. 'Thunder Sage -' Magical Prowess - Kevin's Magical Critical Rate is increased by 10%, and his M. Atk is increased by 15%. ''Skill List'' ''Synergies'' ''Fatal Bursts'' ''Burst Synergies'' ''Side Quests'' ﻿'' ''Music Theme ''Forgotten Testament: Zero Chronicles Story'' ''Quotes'' "The Thunder Knight, at your service!" ~ Beginning Battle "Don't hold back, cause I don't plan on holding back!" ~ Beginning Battle "I will not... give up..!" ~ Beginning Battle, Low HP. "Magic, flow!" ~ When Basic Casting. "Rune Drive, give me strength!" ~ When Rune Casting "This is a battle I -will- win!" ~ Burst Limit activated. "And so... For the sake of those who have died... Today... You will perish..." ~ When activating Savage Indignation Fury w/ Aeron. " 'Course I was gonna win. That's just how it outcome was expected to be." ~ Victory Quote "We can only get stronger..." ~ Victory quote "Never give in... Never give up..." ~ Victory Quote, Low HP. "So you get purple hair, bat wings and claws, and you think your the most amazing thing in the world? That's cute, Freya. But you know what's more amazing than you? My fist. Flying into -your- face!" ~ Before Final Freya battle. ﻿ Category:Forgotten Testament IV Characters Category:Forgotten Testament IV Navigation Category:Forgotten Testament IV Heroes Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Characters Category:Forgotten Testament IV Bosses Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Villains